Storage containers for records falling within this category generally include panel or wall formations defining a cavity therewithin and means for retaining a record within the cavity presented by the container.
One example of an earlier container for a gramophone record is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,966 wherein suitable interlocking means are provided on the upper and lower faces of the container so that like containers can be stacked one upon the other, such that the containers cannot move in a fore and aft or side to side direction relative to one another.
Another prior alternative is U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,316 which is particularly directed to a gramophone record container formed from a base plate having a rib on three sides and a plastic drawer slideable in the fourth side. The front edge has in the center a semi-circular cut-out which facilitates the gripping of the record.
The record rests on a slideable drawer. The rear end of the drawer is bent upwards to such an extent that the rim presses against the under side of the cover plate and bounds the record within the inner space of the record container.
Projections of the drawer defined together with projections on the inside of the container bound the movement of the drawer in the fore and aft direction. The drawer further has projecting forwardly out of the container a strip which is somewhat wider than the introducing slit in the fourth side and is used primarily for introducing and removing the drawer from the container.
The transport of larger stacks of containers is provided by means of recesses on the sides of the containers which allow straps to be put around the containers in a crosswise manner. Further, pins can be inserted in the recesses to prevent slipping of the containers stacked one upon the other in a fore and aft and side to side direction.
Other containers wherein the record is retained in a tray member slideably mounted within the container for to and fro movement can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,703, 4,159,827, and 4,463,849.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,703 discloses a sleeve or jacket in which a slideable record tray moves in a fore and aft direction freely therethrough.
The tray includes a spine portion and an angular portion formed by a looped wire having its ends secured to the ends of the spine portion. The inner walls of the looped wire define an opening with a diameter slightly greater than the diameter of the record, a video disc, allowing access to both faces of the video disc. Both the tray and the video disc are supported within the jacket by the interior surfaces of the upper and lower panels of the jacket.
When the tray is fully inserted into the jacket the front portion of the spine extends into the access opening of the jacket enclosing same to keep dust or other contaminants from entering into the record enclosing cavity.
Further, the spine portion includes detent members which are received in depressions provided in the jacket for securing the tray within the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,827 discloses a jacket which contains therein a pair of channels for receiving a pair ribs of a record retaining tray in order to accurately locate the tray and the video disc within the access opening of the jacket. The ribs have wedge shaped end portions for leading the insertion of the tray into the jacket.
The ribs of the tray include a pair of detents which are received in depressions provided in the jacket when the tray is fully inserted into the jacket. The detents prevent inadvertent slippage of the tray member from the jacket.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,827 shows an alternative technique for retaining a record tray in an enclosure. The record retaining tray has opposed detent members which are disposed for cooperation with slideable members mounted within the enclosure for motion between an extended position forwardly of the front end of the tray and a depressed position.
When the slideable member is depressed the detent members are pushed inwardly permitting the tray to be removed from the enclosure. A spring biases the slideable member to occupy the extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,849 discloses a further record retaining container comprising a spine removably located within an outer sleeve. The record retaining spine includes a circular opening in which a record, namely a video disc, is loosely received. The spine also includes a pair of latching members which selectively snap into respective pockets of the jacket to hold the assembly in place.